Lost Girl
by pangirl99
Summary: When Maria looses the safety and comfort of the convent which she grew up in, her life is thrown into the turmoil of Neverland and what it feels like to truly be a lost girl. With her previous life left behind in London, She is forced into changing her entire persona, with her new life, captivated by Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

Pressing my forehead against the cold window pane, I watch each individual snowflake, flutter and float gracefully through the air. I wonder how that must feel, to tumble and fall. To not know where you are going or what you're going to do when you get there. To not be safe and comforted, but risking everything you have, for the sake of that rush of adrenaline.

Today marks my sixteenth year of life, and yet I have never truly lived, having never stepped foot outside the house. I never knew my parents and I doubt I ever will. My mother came to this convent when she went into labour and died as she gave me life. As for my father, nobody knows who he was or what became of him.

"How can you know your future when you don't know your past?" That is what mother superior always says, anytime I hint towards what I want to do with my life. In her opinion, I would be much better suited to a life within the convent, but I have other plans.

Okay, I don't have any plans, but that's only because I don't know what I can do, not what I want to do. I know there has to be more to life than prayer, but anytime I ask about the world outside the convent walls, I'm just told to be quite and ask my question to god and he shall provide the answer, but so far, the only thing he has given me is curiosity to find out more, and I do believe there is more to life than this.

My breath fogs up the window pane and I use my finger to scrawl a phrase into the night sky. I read it aloud, "I believe."

Suddenly, the bolted window flies open and the cold air surrounds me in my lonely room. Snowflakes circle around me and grace the floor with their delicate landing. I try my best to shut the window, but I feel something fly over my head and into my room. I look around for the mysterious figure but find nothing. Taking a single match, I strike it against the sill of the window and bring it around the room, in search for this trespasser.

It was in the top corner above my bed that I saw the ominous figure looming over me. A shadow, with eyes that glowed out of his head, extending his arm towards me, his hand outstretched, beckoning me to join him.

I bit my lip and threw a fleeting glance towards my door. I could hear voices outside and knew mother superior could walk through the door at any moment. I had never been so scared in my life, but adrenaline coursed through my veins as excitement filled my body from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair, and closing my eyes, I took hold of the hand that called me into an unknown world of adventure.

For the first time in my life, I left the convent grounds. This demonic angel wisped me through the streets of London, pulling me higher and higher into the air, so my toes brushed against the rooftops of the redbrick houses.

Before I knew it, I was face to face with big ben, and still travelling higher and higher. I held my breath and counted to three. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was shrouded by a rich navy sky, sprinkles with stars. We grew closer and closer to one specific star.

"The second star to the right and on till morning". I had heard it before, somewhere, in a dream, perhaps? The shadow smiled back at me when I said that. He seemed... Sort of… Proud of me. I guess I was right. He was taking me to the second star, but I didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright light surrounded us as we crossed worlds through the stars. I had never left the convent and here I was being brought into a whole new world where the sun hung high in sky. Soaring through the clouds I could barely make out what was below, but from what I could see, there was an island, shrouded in forestry. There were coves and lagoons with smaller islands around them. Towards the centre, there was a mountainous peak coupled by a majestic waterfall and less significant rolling hills. There was no other way to describe this place, other than magical! For my entire life, I had been waiting for an adventure, and I had finally found one.

Here I felt free, I felt alive and I felt dangerous. I was no longer Maria, lost in a world where she didn't belong in. Okay, I may still be a lost girl, but things were different here. Here, being lost was liberating and wild, not clueless and different.

I looked down upon my new found land and took in the most beautiful sight, before I began to feel regret. I felt regret as my fingers slipped through the shadows grasp, and when I looked ahead, he was nowhere to be seen. I shrill scream escaped my lips as I was pulled back down to earth, the wind, lashing against my face. I felt scared and alone as I tumbled through the air, much like the snowflakes in the frosty world of my past.

Branches snapped beneath my weight as I crashed through the trees. I landed with a blow into a shallow stream, the water gushing past me, drenching my nightgown, making it cling to my slight frame.

I wasn't sure what to do now that I was here, but it wasn't hard to come to the realisation that anything would be better than sitting in here, with the fishes. And so, I pulled myself out of the water and into a winding path through the forest.

After about an hour of trekking through the woods, my clothes were wet, my feet were inundated in grime and filth, there were more leaves on my head than hair and I looked like I had been dragged through a ditch backwards. But that was the least of my worries.

I when I was rinsing myself off that I realised I recognised my surroundings. I was back at the same stream I had fallen into not that long ago and had wasted the last hour, walking around in circles.

I picked myself up, let out a sigh and traipsed back into the forest, this time, deciding to take a chance and stray from the path. This was a new life where one could take chances without the constant restraint of mother superior.

Shortly after embarking on my new path, night began to fall over the island. Every branch that broke and every leaf that rustled seemed to pose a threat to me, but still a marched on through the woods, a little more weary than before.

A glowing light shone through the leaves ahead and there was voices and music to be heard. Not sure of my new found company's intentions, I decided to stalk around the camp, before daring to enter. From my chosen spot in the trees it looked as though they were boys, all dancing around the warmth of the glittering flames, except of two, one sat to my left, and he was playing the pan pipe, the source of the music to which the boys danced to, and the other was sitting with his back against a tree with a stone headed arrow in one hand and a knife in the other, which he used to sharpen the weapon.

I wanted to know more, I craved their information. Who were these people? Were they even human? How did they even get here? Did the shadow bring them here too? Where were their families? Maybe they were just like me. Maybe they didn't have a family, or maybe they were each other's family. If that was the case, perhaps they would be willing to accept a new sister. Moving closer to get a better look, I heard a branch creak and snap beneath my foot. Biting my lip, I looked back up and nothing had seemed to change. My slip-up seemed to go unnoticed as they continued to dance around the flames to the music. Taking a step back, I decided to take this as a sign, not to meddle in this tonight.

When I turned to run my nose was pressed into soft green material. Slowly, I tilted my gaze upwards to be captured by the strong gaze of the most captivating green eyes.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he raised an eyebrow at me, the corner of his mouth, turning up into a sinister crooked smile, "A getaway, perhaps?" He chuckled and looked away. I didn't want to break his gaze, my eyes followed him as he strode over to a nearby tree which he leaned his entire frame against.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me," He looked down at the ground for a second, before glancing back up to meet my stare. "I completely forgot to introduce myself."

He reached his outstretched hand towards me, and biting my lip, I hesitantly took hold of it; His strong grasp pulled me in so his chest was pressed flush against me, pushing my back into the tree. I could feel his hot breath against my face. He flashed his eyebrows up and down and smiled that menacing smirk I was already all too familiar with.

"I'm Peter." I held my breath. "Peter Pan." It suddenly dawned on me who he was. I had read of him once in a fairy-tale book I had found in a bag of paraphernalia that had been donated for the nuns to sort through before it was to be delivered to a local charity shop. I had done the dishonest thing and stolen the book to read at night. When mother superior found out she confiscated the book and lashed me across the back with a ruler till it shattered against my bare skin. I shuddered at the thought of the cruel treatment I had "earned" so many times in that god-forsaken place.

"Does my name repulse you?" he laughed. He seemed so light- hearted in my book, but here, there was a slightly more threatening accent to his tone.

"Well I gave you my name; I think it's only fair that you return the favour." I couldn't bring myself to say Maria. "Wished-for child; rebellion; bitter" But Maria was my past self. Here, I had evolved.

"M" I smiled, gazing into his green stare.

"Well M, Welcome to Neverland." His grin was warm and convivial.

When Peter pulled away, I was suddenly under the impression that we weren't alone anymore. All around us, hidden by the trees and the bushes were the boys from the fire side and now they had encircled me, staring me down, getting closer.

Peter stood behind them, watching them take me in. "Take M to camp, boys" He said, with a sickening grin and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled and dragged back to the fire side, were I sat for the rest of the night, the boys dancing around the burning embers once again, but my focus was elsewhere.

I couldn't pull my gaze away from peter, who was sat on the other side of the fire, still playing the panpipe. Every now and then, he would lift his gaze, so his green eyes would meet mine and take hold of me, before he would look away and leave me wanting more of him.

The whole campsite seemed alive and filled with a positive energy, apart from one individual; the boy who was sat against the tree, sharpening his stone arrow. He seemed older than the rest, even older than peter, but he also seemed wiser.

He was the only one, who wasn't enjoying the night like everyone else, but instead was sat alone, sharpening his weapon, and staring intently at me, his sharp gaze never faltering. Ignoring this, I kept my attention on Peter, whose ambience seemed much more welcoming and attractive.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not too sure when the night ended and when the day began, but about day-break; I was jolted awake, by a pebble that had found its way into impacting the back of my head, which helped me realise just how uncomfortable it was to sleep on the undergrowth of a forest.

From what I could see, all the boys were still asleep, including peter. It was the rustling in the trees behind me that drew my attention away from the camp. Curious to know what lay beyond, I picked myself up and stole into the mysterious greenery.

I must have followed the rustling for half an hour before I stopped, in a clearing in the woods. Despite the desolate location, I knew I couldn't be alone, something had led me here, and I wanted to know why.

"I thought you might not have come" I turned around to find that the voice had been that of a lost boy, The one who had not enjoyed the night like the rest of his comrades. I stared at him for a good while before daring to say anything. For some reason, I didn't feel safe in his company, like I had when I was alone with Peter.

"The name's Felix, In case you were wondering." He pulled back his hood to reveal a scarred and mangled face, from god only knows what. "I bet you were also wondering why I brought you here."

I looked down and shuffled my bare feet through the mulch. When I looked back up, he was smirking as he watched me intently. Before I could resist, my face was pressed against a tree, his strong grasp, wrapped around my wrists, which he pressed into my back, restricting me from repelling his threatening body language. I could feel his voice as it brushed past my ear.

"Neverland is no place for little girls. Your best bet is to get out now before Pan gets his claws into you." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I wasn't prepared to let him get to me. He already had the upper hand, having led me to an unknown place, unarmed, and now, he had me helpless and vulnerable as I was pinned against a tree. However, I could feel his grip slipping.

"Please and Thank you will get you nowhere while you're here."

"Maybe not, but violence might!" I whipped around, ready to attack, but he was nowhere to be seen. Once again, I was alone in these woods, without the slightest notion of where to go and how I could get there.

"Looking for something?" I could feel him behind me, his hand slipped around my waist and pulled me back into his chest, his hot breath run across the nape of my neck, turning around, I was face to face with peter once more.

"No, I was just exploring, when I thought I heard something in the bushes, and…" He frowned. He knew I was lying. I had never been good at it, but I wanted him to believe in me. I hunger for his trust. I craved him like some sick addiction. I feared Felix had been right about Peter getting his claws into me.

"You would have some job fighting off something stalking you with your bare hands." His face lit up when he smiled at me, his green eyes glowing in beam of sunlight that broke though the foliage above.

"I think I could do it, if I only believe." I regretted saying this, for when I did, his face fell, and he turned away and began to walk back into the woods. I followed him, trying to keep him in my sights. I called after him, trying to convince him to stay with me. I was desperate to not to lose this boy I had just met.

"Did I say something wrong?" He spun around to face me then; his eyes darker than how I had seen them before. He raised a single eyebrow at me.

"Wrong?" the corner of his mouth twisting up into a crooked smirk. "You said nothing of the sort, dear." He was beginning to worry me now. I had placed all my trust in him only to reveal a hidden darker side. He must have seen the fear in my eyes for he questioned me then. "Are you scared?" he teased. He managed to retain his boyish charm in a more sinister practice.

"Not scared," I retorted, trying to remain cool and collected. "I'm just interested." He stepped closer to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. His touch was light but warm; it was exciting, like electricity ran through his fingers and into my body at the point of contact. Everything he seemed to do was astounding, as if he were made of magic.

"Interested in what?" he was prying and I feared I had dug myself a hole that I couldn't get out of. I just wanted to seem brave but he had a literal hold on me now, and running away didn't look like an option.

"Neverland." I wanted to keep up my reputation and seem braver than just a convent girl. "Survival." I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers together behind his head. "You."

His gaze was intense. His look was powerful and penetrating, as if he could read my mind. He pressed against me and laughed half-heartedly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, love" he pushed himself away and turned to leave, I wanted to follow him, but I felt as though my feet had been strapped to the ground.

Before he disappeared he turned to look over his shoulder, "I'll leave you off with a warning this time, but if you ever try something like that again, the result will be your demise."

I blinked and he was gone, leaving me dumbfounded, alone in the woods.

I tried to follow after him, but I was stopped in my tracks when a hooded figure appeared before me on my path.

"Felix." I sighed. "I was just heading back to the campsite. Do you think you could show me the way?" He laughed at me, pulling back his hood so our eyes met.

"Oh, it's worse than I expected." I marched on past him, ignoring his snide remarks. I didn't want to be a pawn in this game he seems to be playing with Peter.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I tried my best to keep my dignity, or whatever little I had left of it. I didn't know how, but Felix must have heard Peter's and my conversation.

"Peter may have already gotten his claws in you," he was following me through the woods now. "But whatever you do, don't make him angry." I didn't want to listen to him. I didn't want to hear a foul word he said, for fear I would have confidence in him and his lies.

"If Pan has a death wish for you, you won't see morning." This had tempered me. Peter had given me a second chance and even if he hadn't, it insulted me to see a random strange view me as being so incompetent.

"I think I can handle Peter on my own, thank you very much." He sneered at this. I had only been on the Island a day and I was already making enemies. If I wanted to survive any longer, I really had to let go of Maria and fully embrace M, My alter ego.

I didn't need help from Felix. I found the camp on my own and I gathered my own sticks and stones for weaponry. I had never spoken to a boy before and now I was living with about a dozen or so, and I didn't want to be the runt of the pack; some play thing for them to get enjoyment out of. If I wanted to succeed in Neverland, I had to be willing to do it on my own and I had to be capable of fighting for myself.

I didn't sleep that night, as I was preparing myself for the dangers which I now knew were all around me and came in the shape of lost boys.

By the time dawn had come about, I had fashioned myself a bow and a harness for the 15 arrows I now possessed. I ventured south of the camp where I stumbled across a small clearing. Here I laid down my load and armed myself for target practice. Drawing back on the bow string, arrow nestled snuggly in the nock, I was prepared to take aim, when I heard a voice come from behind.

"I hope you don't plan on using that on me." It was Peter his sarcastic remarks seemed a bit of a habit at this stage. Lowering my arrow, I turned to face him.

"Would you feel threatened if I was?" If he wanted to be cynical, two could play this game.

"Not really." He sneered. I raised an eyebrow at him. I wanted to be my best and I wasn't willing to let him get in my way.

"Don't get me wrong, you do look like a girl who could brandish a bow," He edged closer to me as he spoke, "But you don't really look the part of the huntswoman, when you're in a nightgown."

I had failed to realise I was still wearing the simple white linen nightgown that the nuns wore back in the convent in London. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed now having not noticed this before.

Peter grabbed my chin and lifted my head so my gaze met his. His eyes focused on mine and his smile showed his crooked teeth. "Let's get you out of it, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I wasn't going to post this till Sunday, but it's my birthday today and I'm feeling particularly generous, so here it goes! Enjoy 3 **

_**PanGirl99**_

_Peter grabbed my chin and lifted my head so my gaze met his. His eyes focused on mine and his smile showed his crooked teeth. "Let's get you out of it, shall we?"_

I could feel my heart begin to race as his hand snaked up under my nightgown and up my thigh.

"Peter," I couldn't let him take advantage of me like this. He regarded me from under a raised eyebrow. I put my hand over his and pushed it back down my leg. "I don't want this. Not with you."

Peter looked taken aback by this. "I'm sorry," His confidence almost faltered for a moment. "What did you just say?" his grasp was on my chin again holding me steady. "I thought you were 'interested in me'" his assertive self was back.

I wasn't quite sure what to say. I had intended on knocking his poise long enough to get away, but that didn't seem like an option anymore. His head tilted to the side as he leaned in closer, his breath passed over my face.

"Peter, I thought I made it quite clear tha-" I was cut off when I felt his lips crash against mine, his tongue penetrating my mouth and exploring the moist cavern.

I leaned in towards his kiss so our foreheads met and rested against each other, our eyelashes brushing together. He tasted sweet and wholesome, and his tongue beckoned me closer. I couldn't resist him.

He bit down on my lip, making me release, the taste of blood pooling in my mouth. But that didn't distract me from the sensation of Peter's soft lips, drifting down my neck.

When he reached my chest, his teeth ran across the soft round flesh, my shallow breathing making my breasts heave under his mouth. He glanced up at me, a drop of my blood on the corner of his mouth. He returned his gaze south as he bit down on my chest; he bit with such force, that is caused me to thrust my head back, a small whimper escaping my lips.

He laughed a soft chuckle against my skin. He had me right where he wanted and I knew it, but his touch was too good to resist.

Again, he slipped up under my night gown, this time, using both his hands, the left hand grasping me from the behind and the right hand sliding up in front, slowly, but surely. As he reaches my underwear, he sighs against my skin and pulls away to look me in the eyes.

"We can't have this, now, can we?" he glanced up at me momentarily, his smirk inviting, yet threatening. Leisurely, he toyed with the fabric of my undergarments, so as to slip them farther and farther down my on its own, allowing my underwear to pool at my ankles.

"Better?" His eyes glowing with accomplishment, before returning his face to its position against my breasts.

"Much." I sighed into his tousled hair. With his left hand, he used his fore and middle finger to pry me open, and with his right hand, he slipped those same two fingers inside my opening and began to caress me from by means of a come hither motion from within, making me trembling from my core, all the way up my body, making me moan against his ear.

Peter laughed at my pleasure. "Oh there is so much more where that came from, love" I could feel him slip out from within me, but when I opened my mouth to tell him to stay, I realised that he had already left, The only evidence that he had been here, was the fact that my underwear had gone completely. They weren't on me and they weren't around my ankles, the only explanation for which would be that Peter had taken them with him when he left.

What had stayed was the notion that I was still wearing my nightgown, and this had to change. Gathering my bow and arrows, I set off to hunt. If I was going to change my clothes, I was going to need materials to do so, and for that, I would need skins.

It was when I was stalking a badger, a number of other game strung together at my side, waiting so add to my throng, that I heard rustling in the bushes ahead.

I drew back on my bowstring, ready to shoot, but the rustling stopped. I caught myself the badger, however I knew that there was something, or somebody else in that bush.

Later that afternoon, I sat in the clearing from that morning, and lamented on today's events as I stitched my new materials together. I cut up my nightgown to fashion a blouse. With the remaining material, I formed a knee length skirt, which I left to dye an earthy green by means of moss, whilst I used the leather skins and catgut to make a corset. The furs were left to make a hooded cloak and fur lined leather ankle boots.

I was dressed and ready to face the boys back at the camp again, when I heard more rustling in the trees. I drew my arrow, ready to strike, but I wasn't fast enough; an arrow whirred overhead, very narrowly missing me.

The sharp head of the arrow, penetrated the bark of the tree, hand hung from its shaft was a small leather satchel. I stood down from the attack and withdrew to remove the bag.

Weary to undo the button, I plucked up the courage to expose the contents of the small pouch that lay in my hands.

Inside was a folded piece of parchment. Upon opening it, I revealed a letter. It read:

_Maria,_

_I know who you are,_

_I know your past,_

_I know what brought you here,_

_I know what you did,_

_And I know what you are capable of._

_I've been watching you you're whole life,_

_You've let me down._

_~Your true family~_

I looked down into the bag, only to find my underwear, lying there scrunched up. I folded the parchment and returned it to the satchel, which I hid on the inside of my cloak.

If Peter wasn't the one to take my underwear, I doubt he would want to know somebody else had been with us, during our stolen moment, if that's what you could call it.

I thought of Felix, but whoever wrote this said that they had been "watching me my entire life" and I had only met him the other day, and I hadn't revealed that much about myself.

I thought of mother superior, but there was no way that she could have followed me to Neverland. In order to come here, you had to place your trust in magic, and she would never believe in such things unholy and satanic.

I didn't know of anybody else on the island, and nobody on the island knew my real name. I decided that the contents of this satchel would remain a secret between me, and its sender. But that wasn't going to stop me from finding who ever decided to cross my path with a sack attached to an arrow.

I pulled my hood up over my dark chocolate curls and stole away into the timberland, only to return to my new home: The camp of the lost boys.


	5. Chapter 5

The camp was as rowdy as ever when I arrived. A few of the Lost Boys had caught a boar that afternoon, as it not lay over the intense red flames, a spit through its core.

The Boys were up to their usual mischief, playing, fighting. I looked around for peter, my grip still on the satchel within my new cloak, but he was nowhere to be seen. The only person who noticed my arrival was Felix, who came and sat beside me when I entered the camp.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Every time he spoke, I became more and more intrigued with his person. His voice was low and hollow, as though he tried to filter out any emotion, whenever he opened his mouth, like he didn't want to let his guard down, or something.

"Why? Do they live here too?" My pathetic attempt at a joke so I didn't seem as nervous as I actually was. The tension I radiated was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. At least he laughed, well; he did that stupid kind of nose sigh that you make when something is funny, but not laughable. I really was tragic.

"Look," his voice a little more sympathetic than usual. "I am Pans oldest follower, I'm the most loyal, but I also know what he is capable of." He was starting to frustrate me and we had only said like 3 sentences! There is more to me than what meets the eye! I thought my new skin hide clothes would show that, but apparently not. "There is a reason why there are no lost girls"

I glared at him, furious that nobody had faith in me. If looks could kill, his blood would be running from his corpse and across the campsite right now. Keeping myself, collected, I leaned right into him, till our noses were barely touching. "There is a Lost Girl, and you're looking right at her"

We stayed there for a moment or two, a proud smirk on my face for being able to stand up for myself and not have Felix talk me down for once. We lingered, looking into each other's eyes, and just as began to move a little bit closer, we were interrupted, as the whole camp fell silent upon Peter's entry.

He opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent when he looked over and saw how close Felix and I had become. For once, I looked away from him, unable to hold his deep green stare.

When he finally spoke I feared for the worst as to what he might say.

"Well boys, it seems our newcomer has made herself quite comfortable." Everyone was looking my way now, and I couldn't help but feel ashamed. I glanced towards Felix. He had an "I told you so" expression on his face, but behind that, I was able to read concern.

"I think, it's time that we put her to the test." Peters grin was sickly. I couldn't comprehend why he would put this upon me! Was it rage? Jealousy? Passion? Whatever it was, it was a side I regrettably opened myself up to.

"What do you say, boys?" There was uproar in the camp as the people surrounding me, turned from young men to savages in the blink of an eye. I threw a fleeting glance at Peter, but his gaze had dropped to the floor.

I frantically grabbed for my bow and arrow, but in doing so, I spilled a number of valuable arsenals from my possession, onto the forest floor. My cape had been torn from my shoulders, and with it the strap on my satchel snapped, the leather pouch, flying across the campsite.

I dived after it, fearful that its contents would be exposed, but time was of the essence now, and I needed to flee the campsite soon, or else who knows what would become of me?

A number of boys jumped after me. They pounced, ready to tackle me small frame to the ground. I shut my eyes tight and let out a shriek, a desperate cry for help, but there was no blow.

I was expecting to be pulverised in a mush, smashed into oblivion by now, yet I had not a single scratch. I slowly opened one eye, and then the other, glancing around the camp.

Everyone was backing away from me now, and the few boys who were about to jump on me, now lain unconscious on the ground. One boy flung a dagger my way. I watched it flip and twist as it soared till the air, getting nearer and nearer, stopping dead, right before my eyes, only to drop to the ground before me.

Was I doing this? I glanced over at Felix. He had a smirk on his face. Was that pride I could see in his eyes? I Looked toward Peter. He looked dumbfounded. I couldn't tell if that look was happy for me or himself. He did look rather dubious and menacing, but in an attractive sort of way. What was I saying? He nearly had me killed! Hopefully that would make him think twice before crossing my path again. I then looked around the camp. All the boys sat wide eyed and open mouthed. There was a long moment of absolute silence, before on bot cried out, "Witch!"

It wasn't long before the rest of the boys joined in chorus. They all got up, edging nearer and nearer. I shuffled away from them, but they kept advancing on me, all the while chanting "Witch! Witch! Witch! "

The towered over me now, as I lay helpless on the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes but I pushed them down, scared to show weakness in the face of danger.

Now they grabbed at me, pulling me up off the ground. I lost grip of my bag, as they hoisted me up into the air. I didn't know what they would do to me if they saw inside that bag, but by the looks of it, my fate was already sealed as being as good as dead.

They lifted me up higher, till I was sat on their shoulders, and that was when they began to clap and cheer. I was confused at first, not really knowing what to say when you had a dozen boys carrying you around the camp fire, all the while cheering your name.

Peter stood at the front of the pack, and addressed the boys. "I'm pretty sure we are all agreed that she was more than able to prove herself, don't you boys?" They all cheered in unison, a big grin appearing on my face as the warmth of happiness and pride spread throughout my body like wild fire.

Peter looked directly at me now, "Yes, I think she will be quite useful" His striking green eyes, enticing.

The boys put me down shortly after, when I returned to my spot by Felix. "That was quite the show you put on." He didn't look at me when he spoke. He seemed a little more dead inside than usual.

"I don't know what came over me" I laughed. "Instinct just kicked in I guess." I pushed back my curly hair, behind my ear, so I could catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye.

"I thought you might want this back." He tossed my satchel into my lap, and before I could say anything, he had gotten up and moved away from me.

I took the broken strap off of the satchel and tied it around my waist. From there, I was able to attach the pouch, so it sat on my hip. From there, I replaced my cloak to cover it again, letting out a sigh. The more I kept this near me, the more I felt like I was hiding something. I needed somewhere I could stash this. My own little cave where I would be safe and hidden. I let a sigh.

"Everything alright, witch?" I turned around to see peter standing behind me. He sat down so his body was pressed against my side, and he wrapped an arm around me, placing his hand in the small of my back.

"I want to leave the camp."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Everything alright, witch?" I turned around to see peter standing behind me. He sat down so his body was pressed against my side, and he wrapped an arm around me, placing his hand in the small of my back._

"_I want to leave the camp."_

I immediately regretted telling him I wanted to leave. I should have just not told anyone and snuck away in the middle of the night. He would still notice though, and he would defiantly find me, no matter where I was hiding, I knew there was no escaping him.

"What do you mean 'leave'?" He kind of laughed as he spoke, like this whole thing was some sort of joke, but when I didn't laugh back, he suddenly became very serious. "You aren't leaving." His voice was cold and sharp.

"I won't be going far" I looked into his eyes, pleading desperately for some compassion. "Just to my own space" He didn't look impressed. I needed to get away though, just till I find out who sent me the note. Until then, I didn't feel like my secret was safe at the campsite.

"It's just somewhere for when I need to be a girl." I hoped that would work, but he didn't seem convinced. I could heel his grip tighten on me.

"I suppose you would want Felix to go keep you company." He spat the words out as though they were poison. I could now see why he didn't want me to leave his sight, but I could use this to my advantage.

I leaned in close, till my lips brushed against his ear. "_We_ don't have to tell Felix where _we're_ going." He pulled away from me so our eyes met. He looked deep into my eyes for several moments before saying anything.

"I think I know just the place" The corner of his mouth curled up into that crooked smile of his. He stood up and extended his arm to me, raising an eyebrow, challenging me to take hold of it.

Biting my lip, I reached out and grabbed onto him. He pulled me up and started to sprint off into the woods. I quickly assembled my things and sped off after him.

"Peter! Wait!" I couldn't suppress my giggles as I chased him through the woods, dodging in and out of the trees. It felt like something from a story book. It felt like magic.

This was a side that I would say not a lot of people saw in him. Since the moment our paths crossed, he seemed so mature, like he was older than what he seemed to be, but he was showing his inner child as he ran through the forest, speeding ahead, so fast, that I lost sight of him.

"Peter!" I called after him, unable to see any movement in the trees ahead. I followed in a straight direction, but still not entirely aware of whether or not I was going the right way or not. I followed the forest trail, till I stumbled across an alcove in the side of a hill. I looked up, to see a glowing light, which appeared to be coming from within a cave of the ground.

Taking a leap of faith, I climbed the rungs to investigate, what lay beyond steps of the ladder. As I reached the top, began to take in the sight that lay before my eyes. This must have been where Peter had intended to take me.

What sat before me was the most charming bedroom I had ever seen. The light came from a number of oil lamps that lay lit around the room. The sharpness of the cave had been softened by lace drapes, which hung from the walls. In the centre of the room was an iron bed frame, dressed with lace fringed bed clothes, and massive soft pillows; one's head couldn't help but sink into.

I ran my fingers along the soft cotton sheets, letting my soft touch linger on the fibres.

"Well?" I spun around to see Peter leaning against the door, his boyish charm more appealing in the orange glow than ever before. I was hesitant to answer. I didn't want to seem weak and destitute. I wanted to look assured and self-reliant. The last thing I needed was to fall into a trap, to seem elated but only to be a part of some cruel trick where he would take everything from me at the drop of a hat.

"It will work" hi smirk only grew as I said this. Something I found with Peter was he liked a challenge. If I were to show weakness, he would soon get bored of me, whereas when I showed confidence, he was charmed. He had a new obstacle to overcome; a new game to play.

He edged closer to me, never breaking eye contact. I watched the way her moved, the way he enticed me with his walk. He was like some sort of sick drug to me. I knew he was bad for me, but that dint stop the addiction I suffered from. I needed his touch. I needed to feel his body against mine. It was crazy to think about. But the more time I spent alone with him, the dissatisfied I became as the craving screamed within me for more.

I could feel that electrical rush as his hand grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, rendering me from resisting as his lips crashed against mine. I moaned against him as his tongue caressed mine.

He pushed me back so I fell onto the soft bouncy bed, my curls surrounding my face like a halo, as he lay above me, his arms outstretched to suspend his frame over mine, preventing my escape.

My lust filled eyes met his in a moment of pure desire, and a childish grin spread over his face in this most mature of times, so his youth showed though.

"Let's Play" his eyes glowing with a glint of innocence in the most the most adult entity of my entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

In case if you couldn't tell from the ending of the last chapter, I must tell you know, but this is a massive:

*********************SMUT WARNING!***********************

"_Let's Play" his eyes glowing with a glint of innocence in the most the most adult entity of my entire life._

I bit my lips as I watched him move his hands over my body. His fingers toyed with the strings on my corset, pulling them undone. He smiled at me in accomplishment when he had completed the tedious task of unlacing the cords that bound my body.

"I would have preferred that nightgown. It would be much easier to slip off of you." His constant teasing thrilled me to the point where I could feel adrenaline coursing through my veins. Once he had loosened my corset enough, he was able to slide it over my chest. I sat on the bed in my blouse and skirt, looking up at him.

He grabbed for my blouse to tug that off, but I placed a hand on his chest, kneeling up on the bed to my eyes were in line with his.

"My turn." I smiled, reaching for his belt buckle, sliding the leather through the brass loop. I watched it fall from his waist and land with clink against the stone floor of the cavern. I placed my hands on his shoulders and from there, pushed the loose green fabric of his over shirt, to reveal the tighter brown material that clung to his from. I let my fingers graze over the taut textile, but he pushed me back, so I bounced against the mattress.

"My turn." He mimicked. I bit my lip as he pulled the shirt off of me, my curls falling against my bare back. He looked me up and down and suddenly I began to feel a lot more body conscious. His eyes lingered on my breasts, but he said nothing. I feared that I wasn't enough for him. I could feel my stomach knot with anxiety, desperate to drag his attention from my body, I grasped his trousers and yanked them down, and almost instinctively, he yanked his shirt off over his head and stepped out of the pooling fabric at his ankles.

He looked like some godly figure as he loomed over me, his abdominal muscles expanding and collapsing as he breathed in every breath. My eyes followed, down his stomach, past his V-line to his-

I could feel my cheeks go hot and red with the blood rushing to my head as I blushed. My sight quickly aligned itself so I was back to his eyes, but he was laughing at me now. He saw me blush and could sense my innocence.

"See something you like, love?" he reached for my skirt and ripped it from my legs, leaving me with nothing to hide behind. My blush darkened, as he crept onto the bed, kneeling over me, his knees either side of my hips as he pushed me onto my back. I placed one hand on his torso and curled the other around the back of his neck.

Our noses were touching as he opened his mouth, as though to speak, but shut it against the corner of my lips, sucking on the skin for a few moments, before he let go and latched onto the skin on my jaw line. He repeated this process all the way down my neck and chest, till he reached my breasts.

He took my left breast and cupped it in his hand, slowly massaging the soft flesh, and pinching the tender nipple between his fingers. As for my right breast, he took it in his mouth, his soft tongue lapping around the skin, before his teeth would bite down on my nipple, causing my back to arch towards him and a moan to escape my lips.

I wasn't sure what to do. He was so experienced and I grew up in a convent, having my first encounter with a boy only the previous day. I took an instinctive chance and began to comb my fingers through his hair. I ran my fingers in between his locks in tandem with the movement of his tongue over my body.

When he finally let go of my breast, I let out a small whimper, but the separation was short lived, as he swapped, to take my left breast in his mouth and to toy with the right, between his fingers.

I let out a small moan as I began to feel a moist sensation within my vagina as it initiated lubricating itself. I didn't want to embarrass myself by revealing the hot sticky substance, and so I crossed my legs, but Peter had noticed the movement beneath him and let go immediately.

"You aren't getting out of it that easily," Peter husked, his hand moving to grab my leg by the thigh. He pushed it up, so my knee was pressed to my chest. I stared at him wide-eyed, unaware of what his next move would be, but he shortly revealed it. Grabbing my calf, he manoeuvred my leg to hook my leg around his waist.

"So you can't try crossing your legs again" he purred into my ear, his breath hot against my flesh. He propped himself up, placing one hand on my hips whilst the other held my wrists together.

I gulped as I sensed him slowly enter me. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I was nervous and the tension didn't ease his entrance, but gradually, I could feel him sinking down into me, and I made me quiver beneath him. He filled me till I was tight around him, but not to the point where it was uncomfortable. We fit together perfectly.

Peter began to rock back and forth, gradually, setting a rhythmic pace. I began to breathe to the pace, In and out with each thrust. I arched my hips toward his, begging for more. Heatedly, he began to quicken his pace, causing my breath to become shallower with each grind.

I rolled my hips in sync with his, and I could hear him moan lightly in response. I had never really thought about sex before coming to neverland, and yet here I was, rutting my hips against a boy I had only met a day previously. My life in the convent was over, and I was time to show that, and my appreciation for this new time.

"Oh, God, Yes!" I panted, hearing my own voice use the lords name in vain was a new habit. "Fuck yes! Oh, Jesus oh!" He was getting faster now, and the more vigorous his movements became, the more I wanted him to go on.

"Peter!" I begged, feeling my cheeks flush pink. Peter groaned at the sound of his own name. He kept getting quicker and harder with each movement.

"Say my name!" he growled, throwing his head back. I took the opportunity to taunt him by simply remaining silent and fighting the urge to moan in pleasure once more, but his short lived temper resulted in him backhanding me across the stomach and again over my chest. "Say it!" he demanded.

"Peter!" I cried out. "Fuck yes, Peter! Jesus Christ, there, just like that!" I called out from beneath him. I wasn't sure what I was saying or why, but it made Peter lose control; his movements becoming faster yet sloppier.

I felt a burning coming from below my stomach as shockwaves were sent rippling through my body. The pain unbearable, yet pleasurable, sent a cry through my lips and literal sparks around the room. There was energy within me that I struggled to contain. It exhausted me; I began to feel everything slow down, my body collapsing into the mattress.

It was merely moments later, I felt a hot surge coursing within me, as Peter emptied himself, falling into the sheets beside me, his eyes closed, but his chest heaving as his gulped for air.

I lay on my side, watching him breath for a moment, before reaching out to comb my fingers through his hair, as his eyes jolted open. He, in turn reached towards me, raking his fingers over my skin. He ran his nails over my arms and along my rib-cage, he scratched me as his fingers took course down into the dip of my waist and up along my hips. I stopped him, grapping his hand and pressing his fingers to my lips, before he could reach my back.

I didn't want to ruin our night together by revealing to him the darkest part of my past.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Firstly, Thank you so much for following my story this far! For everyone who views this, I just want to personally thank each and everyone of you for staying this long! If you wouldn't mind, I really appreciate any reviews, good or bad, as it gives the public a better idea of the story. Please be brutally honest! I am really good at taking criticism so feel free to let loose! I am also willing to answer any questions you may have, so long as they wont ruin the plot to the story!  
Secondly, This chapter features M having a dream. I felt the need to show more inside M's mind, some suppressed thoughts and emotions, feelings towards Pan. She isn't as strong as she makes herself out to be and this will hopefully illustrate that. Again, if this is confusing or if you have questions, please feel free to comment them below!

**_-PanGirl99_**

* * *

I fell asleep that night, with Peter lying across from me, his tousled "bed-hair" falling over his face; the rhythm pace of his breathing echoed the rise and fall of his chest. Feeling my eye lids getting heavier and heavier, I gave into the slumber that overcame me.

**X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X**

_I could see myself walking with him among the trees, scared to hold his hand, but tempted to, all the same. We walked for some time without saying anything. It was I who broke the silence when something peculiar crossed our path._

"_Peter, do you see something in the bushes?" I walked towards where I had originally seen the movement. "I think we're being followed!" I turned to see his reaction, but was shocked to find he had vanished._

"_Peter?" I called after him, but he didn't respond. He had left me alone in the woods with someone stalking my every move. My heart pounded in my chest as I stormed through the forest, frantically calling after Peter, all the while looking over my shoulder to try and get a glimpse of who was following me._

_Arrows shot over my head and darts were soaring past me, narrowly missing by only a hairs length. My nerves were getting the best of me and I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes and tickling down my face. I didn't want to die, but here I was, on deaths door, but I was praying nobody was room as I ran for my life. _

_I ran till I reached the camp at hangman's tree, but the pace was desolate, not a single lost boy to be seen. I had to keep running, or else I wouldn't make it, but I could feel myself running short of breath as the trees spun around me. _

_I wobbled as I staggered through the forest, my feet dragging behind me as my shoes felt as though they were made of stone. I got my foot caught in a tree root, and suddenly I saw the ground rapidly approaching me, as I fell against the hard floor of the forest._

_I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, but I could hear a male voice, laughing. Was he laughing at me? I couldn't be sure, but I would put my money on it, if I had any._

_I thought of who it could be. Felix? Probably not. This wasn't like him. Perhaps it was whoever sent me that parcel. I wasn't certain, but whoever it was, they were a danger to me. I lowly opened one eye, fearful of who it may be, but what heartbroken to see Peter looming over me?_

"_Have a nice sleep, love?" He sneered. I wanted to scream, and I did…_

**X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X**

I woke with a start, jolting up right; my scream echoing through the cave. I glanced to my left, to see that Peter had gone. There was not a single sign of his presence, apart from the fact that the bed had been slept in and the small patches of blood on the mattress.

I rubbed my eyes and pulled myself up out of the bed, grabbing my clothes that had been strewn across the floor. I dressed myself, alone, in silence, much different to how the clothes had ended up on the floor in the first place.

When I was ready, I threw my bow and arrows over my shoulder and receded down the ladder and followed the winding path, back towards hangman's tree.

I was about halfway there, when I heard rustling in bushes beside me. I grabbed at my bow and drew the string back tight, arrow aimed and ready to shoot. There was silence. My concentration was focused entirely on the bush. I waited for more movement, and sure enough the leaves began to rustle. The sweat was beading on my forehead as I gulped in anxiety and anticipation. I was ready for anything when a blackbird hopped out of the base of the shrub.

Relief washed over me as I let out a sigh and continued on my journey through the forest, constantly worrying as to what could be lying beyond the next corner.

When I reached the camo, I laid down my arsenal near a log, and sat down with my thoughts, holding my head in my hands. I wanted to concentrate. I wanted to think, to know what my dream meant. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

A few of the lost boys would joke as they passed me, saying things like "Where did you go, last night?" I wanted to just ignore them. I needed to concentrate. I was beginning to feel a little hot-headed but the comments kept coming.

"Leave me alone." I muttered under my breath; however the boys took this as ammunition. The remarks became even worse.

"What were you doing M?" One of them called out.

"Or rather, _who _were you doing?" said another and they all started to laugh.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Enough!" I roared, slamming my fists against the log, but I could feel the tremors echo through the ground beneath my feet and as they reached the boys, they were knocked off of their feet. I looked down at my hands. First the arrow and now this? I wasn't sure what I was doing, let alone how, but something

"I am so sorry.." I reached out towards them, offering them a hand up onto their feet, but they shuffled away from me, eyes wide with fear.

"M," I turned around to see peter sitting on a branch of the large tree our camp was named after. I could feel my eyes watering, but I blinked back the tears, scared of what he might think of me.

"Peter I didn't me-"

"Don't you know the best part about being a lost boy?" He cut across me, but I didn't seem to mind, as he didn't look as though he cared about my "attacking" the lost boys.

"We never apologise." He smiled at me, but I wasn't sure what to do. I smiled back, but it didn't feel right. Some of the boys cheered, nearly all of them, except the ones on the ground. I just ignored the celebration and sat back down where I could collect and process my thoughts.

It wasn't long after that Pan came and sat beside me. I didn't say anything. The last time we had seen each other was last night, and I still didn't understand why he had to leave so soon.

It was Peter who broke the silence, for once, but I wished that he hadn't.

"Have a nice sleep, Love?"

"Why did you say that?" I probably sounded like a crazy person.

"I just wanted to know if you had a nice sleep." He sounded like he didn't know what I was talking about, but I kept telling myself that this was Peter Pan and that if anybody on this island could manipulate me into believing anything, it was him.

"Why did you say it _like_ that?" He was defiantly looking at me like I was crazy person. Maybe I was blowing this out of proportion. I looked down at my hands and toyed with my fingers. Peter reached across and pushed a dark curl of my hair behind my ear.

"I'll ask again, how did you sleep, love?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Great, thank you." We didn't speak again for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of days were a hellish nightmare. I hadn't spoken to Peter since he had quoted my dreams as I was certain it had meant something although I wasn't quite sure what. Somehow, I found myself questioning everything, and not trusting anyone, including Peter, whom I trusted with everything the night before the dream.

For the following days, I found myself falling into a routine, where I woke up, ate, had target practice, ate hunted, ate and slept. It seemed like time stood still in Neverland. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month, without speaking to anybody.

I was surrounded by people and yet, I felt so alone, but there was no escaping this island. Felix's warnings were true. Peter had sunk his claws deep within me, by now. He may not have been talking to me, but anytime I left the camp, there would always be a lost boy following close behind.

I was now travelling the forest, and although I couldn't see anybody, I knew they were there. I saw the opportunity, and I took it. As fast as I could, I scaled a large tree that stood at the edge of the path, using the overgrowth of moss and ivy for a grip on my footing. Silently, I waited for my stalker to appear.

So he did, ambling along the path. He was one of the younger boys, only about 11 or 12. Nobody really kept track of ages anymore, but I knew I must be older than him, and so my strength and cunning would prove useful in this situation.

He looked lost. He glanced around, looking for me. The look of fear on his face was startling. He was clearly afraid of the consequences for failing one of Pans ridiculous and tedious tasks. I took a deep breath, before jumping from my perch and pinning the poor lad to the ground.

I didn't plan on hurting him, but the tears streaming out of his eyes told me that he dreaded the worst from me. I wiped them away with the corner of my cloak and prepared my statement.

"Don't let Pan see you crying" I laughed, but he didn't seem to be in a joking mood. "I'm not going to hurt you, so long as you tell me why Pam has you following Me." he bit down on his lip, trying to retain the urge to not give in and be released.

He writhed beneath me, struggling with all his might to be released, but there was no escaping me. Not when I craved information. "Tell me!" I demanded, pressing him harder into the earth.

"Okay!" he whimpered. His voice cracked as he choked back tears. "Pan wants you followed, because he doesn't want you to leave." This made no sense to me. What did he want with me here? He hadn't even made an attempt to speak to me since the following day from our evening together.

"Why?" I asked, needing to see farther inside Peter's mind. The boy opened his mouth, but somewhere behind me, a branch snapped, and it was followed by some rustling. I got up, and as I did, the boy ran back towards camp, but I set off in pursuit of the person or thing who had been watching my inquisition on the poor boy.

I really did sympathise for him, returning to Pan without completing his mission. God only know what punishment would be waiting for him when he returned, but I couldn't think about that now, not whilst I was hot on the trail of my stalker.

I ran for what seemed like an hour, a burning in my lungs as I struggled to hold onto my breath. I followed my prey to the beach, but my track stopped there.

I had lost hope at this stage; so instead, I decided to stroll along the sand. Night fell quickly, and I was slightly nervous to run off into the dark jungle, and so I found myself a large boulder, which I could sit against, watching the tide in the distance, come towards me, and then recede again, in and out, back and forth, A calming effect, that eventually led to my dozing off under the night sky which fell over the sea like a starry blanket.

I only awoke as I was roughly dragged by my forearm, up onto my feet. I blinked as my hazy slowly vision came into focus. At first I thought this was Peter and his cronies, but I was wrong. These weren't lost boys, these were men, and by the looks of it, they were pirates, and they were tying me up to take me aboard their ship.

"What are you doing to me?" I protested, struggling with all my might to wriggle loose from the coarse rope that bound my wrists behind my back.

"Gad her mouth there, boy" One of them said, presumably the leader. He was dressed in black leather and possessed a hook in place of his hand. He passes a bandanna to a young boy who slowly approached me.

"I'm sorry" He mouthed as he tied the scarf at the back of my head, the fabric caught in my mouth, rendering me from speaking. He looked into my eyes from under his dark floppy hair, and is gaze lingered for a moment before the one handed pirate broke apart the moment.

He took a sip from his hip flask in advance of speaking. "Now put her in the boat, so we can row back to the ship before Pan catches us!" The boy hurriedly ushered me into the boat and sat me down on a small wooden crate. "Right, take up to the Jolly Rodger, boy." He picked up one of the oars, and an older, plump man in a red cap took the other. They began to row in sync with each other, pushing us out to sea. When we reached the ship, the little row boat was jaggedly hoisted on deck by pen with ropes on a pulley system.

The hooked pirate spoke once more to the boy. "Take our guest to her 'living quarters', Baelfire." And with that, I found myself pushed into a small, dark and dank room, where the door was locked and I was left alone, only with my thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

My stomach lurched with the crash of each wave against the side of the boat, causing the whole vessel to rock and sway as it balanced on the tremulous waves of the water.

I wondered how long it would take for Peter to find me, that is if he went looking for me, but considering how he didn't want me to leave the island, I figured that it wouldn't take too long.

I had manages to find a loose nail in one of the floor boards, and that enabled me to spend hours sawing through the rope of my restraints. Ripping the bandanna from my mouth, I took a deep breath of the salty sea air in through my lips. I was trapped on this vessel in the middle of the ocean.

Each time the ship rocked, a new species of vermin would real itself and scurry across my feet, but I was just too fatigues to be repulsed. I had been in my cell for several hours before the creaky door swung open to flood the dark room with blinding sunlight. The silhouette of the hook handed pirate loomed over me in the doorway.

"Morning, love" he smiled, but I scowled in response. Lord only knew what was in store for me during my time on this ship. His hook gleamed in the sunlight. I looked away from him, not giving into the temptation of taking the easy way and responding to him.

"You don't need to be like that around me, Maria." My eyes darted to meet his, scanning his expression, trying to read him. He laughed at my confusion. I wondered whether or not, he had been the one to… "In case if you're wondering, I didn't send you that letter. I found this on you when we brought you back here," He said, tossing the satchel in my direction.

I guess this meant I was nowhere near finding who sent it. I let out a distraught sigh. As if being here on Neverland wasn't hard enough, I still had to deal with being stalked by creepy strangers who know my entire past, despite the lengths I was going to, to avoid the lost boys finding out about my life as a convent girl. The last thing I needed was to be made a mockery of.

He shifted his weight and leaned an arm against the door frame. "I may not be the sender, but I might know who is..." My eyes shot up to meet his, as I was filled with desperate hope. I gulped.

"Do you… erm… Tell me where to find the sender." I stood up, trying to regain any shred of confidence that may be left behind after being captured. He smiled at me, his perfect white teeth sparkled in the light.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I just told you, now would it." He raised an eyebrow at me, making me think of Peter. I pushed those thoughts aside. If he hadn't rescued me by now, I knew that he clearly didn't care about me the way I had thought. My mind flashed back to my time in the convent, when we would be sitting and class where one of the sisters would teach us the "dangers" of people like communists, homosexuals, and all men, except for our Lord, Jesus.

_"__Boys are only after one thing" _she would say. _"And once they get that, take your virtue, they will toss you aside and leave you for dead." _We would all nod in unison and in our high pitched you voices, we would respond, _"Yes, Sister." _

The thought of that place sent shivers down my spine. I needed to let this place go, and in order to do that, I had to seek out whomever knew who I truly was.

"Please," I could hear the desperation in my own voice. "I'll do anything." His eyes glowed.

"Anything?" He smirked. I couldn't believe what I was doing, I bit hard down onto my lip, and afraid I was making the wrong choice, I nodded my head. With his hand, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out onto the deck, the sunlight was so bright, I had to blink till my eyes adjusted and took in the wonderful sight of the island from the boats position in the water.

He pulled me over to the port side of the boat and drew out a telescope and handed it to me. I held is up to my eye and saw the shore in front of me.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"The island?!" I responded, not certain if I was using this right.

"On the Island." He sighed.

"The beach, The mountain, trees.."

"Exactly." I put down the telescope to look at him.

"I don't think I understand…"

"Don't you notice anything weird about any of the trees?"

I looked through the telescope again. I spotted on the island, there was one tree that stood much taller than the rest. The Pirate spoke to me over my shoulder.

"That's Pans thinking tree" He assured. "Its flowers possess a pollen type dust with magical properties. Do you think you could retrieve some for me?"

I thought about it for a moment. It was risky trying to deceive Pan. It would be dangerous and I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep him away for long enough to get to it without his noticing.

"I don't know if I can." I admitted, disheartened to have to accept defeat, but the captain wasn't willing to accept defeat just yet. He grabbed me by the shoulders and stared long and hard into my eyes.

"I know you can, Maria, all you have to do is get him to fall asleep for long enough to fake just one flower" His face had lit up with something I had experienced all too often; Hope.

"Yes, Captain" I nodded in agreement. He smiled and turned to retire to his quarters, but stopped and turned half way.

Over his shoulder he spoke to me, "Please, Call me Hook"

"Call me M!" I called back after him. He laughed and closed the door to his lodgings behind him. I waited till he was gone, before hanging my head in my hands.

I had just promised to retrieve a flower from Pans thinking tree, and I doubt I would be capable of doing such a thing, but I couldn't resist the temptation of knowing who was stalking me.

"He's asked you for the dust, hasn't he?" I turned to see the boy who had helped capture me. His name was Baelfire, right?

"You could tell?" I joshed. He laughed and shook his head.

"I was in your place before, not too long ago." He leaned over the edge, looking down into the water crashing against the side of the boat. There was something oddly familiar about him, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

He looked up at me. "Baelfire." He stated, reaching out to take my hand.

"M" I responded, taking his hand in mine. He smiled a real smile, his eyes curving into two half-moons. I knew this boy, but couldn't tell from where. Shadows of my past seemed to cast darkness over the new life I had thought I had found here.


	11. Chapter 11

Hook took me to the shore of the Island, with nothing but my satchel, a vial for the dust and a flask of water. My only instructions were to distract Pan for enough time to retrieve the dust and meet back on the shore at Sun rise. It was up to me to get the dust and my only weapons were my mind and my body, but somehow I knew that that was all I needed to get what I wanted.

I set off on foot, into the lush green forest. I briefly considered going straight to the thinking tree, till I remembered I had to get Peter out of the way, first. I thought of seeking him out of the campsite, but again decided against it. I knew where I had to go and I knew what I had to do. I took off towards our cave to prepare myself for the task ahead.

The cave was a long distance away, and by the time I had reached the ladder, night was beginning to fall. I steadily climbed each rung to return to my lace covered bedroom. I searched for matches and found on inside a locker. Striking it against the coarse stone wall, the head burst into a scarlet flame, which I used to light the room with the glowing blaze of the oil lamps.

I stripped down to nothing and climbed under the cover and waited for Peter. I waited for some time, throughout which I drifted in and out of sleep. The sun had long set and stars scattered over the sky when I decided Peter would never come. I had lost all hope when I stood up, wrapping the blanked over my bare body and descended the ladder.

I walked barefoot through the forest for a small while, hearing the dry leaves crunch between my toes. I took the fresh air in through my nose, so the cold night air lingered in my nostrils and down into my lungs. I stayed there for a few moments, just breathing in the night air. I felt free under the stars. I wished I could stay there forever, but there was a mission lain down before me and I had to play my role. Taking in my last cold breath, I ascended the ladder as I retired to the cave.

I climbed onto the bed and only when I had settled did I hear his voice ring through the cavern. "Looking for me?" Peter stepped out from behind a lace curtain and into the light of the oil lamp.

I pulled the covers up to my nose, only smiling with my eyes. I didn't want to say anything, for fear I would give my cover away, but my response seemed to be enough, as he began to shed his clothes. He stood with nothing but his underclothes hanging from his hips. He moved towards me and knelt on the bed, placing his hand lightly on my shoulder.

I looked gingerly into his green eyes and his gaze locked with mine. His grip on my shoulder began to tighten. He flipped me over so I was on my front, His fist clenching my curls and pulling my head back. I moaned in agony. He must have known my plan, as he was now about to punish me.

"Please don't." I whimpered. He placed a hand on the small of my back and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Little girls who run away must get punished." I didn't know what to expect next, but he snaked the hand on my back up onto my shoulder and released my hair to hook it around and place a hand on my stomach.

Rather than abusing me, he entered me from behind. The fit was tight and uncomfortable, but as Peter began Peter began to thrust, my back dropped and I loosened up. Perhaps this wasn't the end. I could still get away with enacting Hooks scheme, but I would have to be quick about it.

I had no desire for being beneath Peter in this way. I felt useless and abused, but I couldn't show it. I moaned to fake my pleasure and he began to thrust harder and faster. Bit my lip, tears beginning to pool in my eyes at the discomfort but I blinked the back. I lurched forward with each movement, but the session was coming to a close end.

Peter dug his nails into my skin as he emptied himself into me. I glanced over my shoulder and his head was thrown back in ecstasy and it almost made me shiver to see him taking me this way but I had to bear with it. I moaned and shook my body, trying my best to fake an orgasm, but I feared it wouldn't be believable. Peter collapsed onto the bed, his head bouncing against the pillow.

I knelt on the covers and looked into the corner. I thought of the task set out ahead. I looked over at Peter. His eyes were closed and his chest was heaving as he caught his breath. Could I really betray him? I thought I was in love with Peter, but did I even know what love was? Did I even know who Peter was?

I lay my head down on Peter's chest and traced the silhouette of his face with my fingertips. He looked so peaceful and perfect. His whole body was so ideal, like if had been carved from the purist marble by the most skilled of sculptors. I didn't sleep at all that night, but marvelled at Peter's beauty, till I was certain he had fallen into a deep sleep. At that time, I got dressed and stole away into the night.

I ran through the forest, as fast as I could, not taking the risk of looking over my shoulder, as I didn't want to lose speed for fear of being caught. I didn't stop running till I reached the tree, and only then did I start to climb. Scaling the tree was a task in its self. Most of the lower branches had been cut, so finding a footing was not the easiest of jobs. Any nub or notch in the bark I utilised to my advantage. Once I reached the branches, I was able to move much faster. By the time I reached the fruits of the tree, it was almost dawn. I plucked two flowers from the nearest branch. I emptied the dust of one into the vial and tossed the petals aside. As for the second, I spilled my flasks contents down along the trunk of the tree, and then sprinkled the dust into my canteen and stored it in my satchel. I then began to descend.

Climbing down had been much harder than getting up, but time was of the essence. By the position of the sun in the sky, I knew I should already be back at the shore, and Peter had probably awoken by now, so there was a high chance I already had lost boys hot on my trail.

I sprinted in the direction of the ocean and ran along the sand till I reached the spot I had said that I would meet hook, and surely enough, he was there.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." I panted as I tried to catch my breath. "Where is the dust?" Somehow, I managed to muster up enough breath to speak.

"Who sent me the satchel?" I choked. I needed to know an I wasn't at liberty to hand anything over till I knew I was getting solid information.

"Show me the dust." He commanded. "I won't tell you anything till I know you have fulfilled your duty." I retrieved the vial from my satchel and shook its contents. He reached for it, but I pulled away.

"Information first." I ordered. The look on his face as I took a stand for myself was some sort of strange pride. He opened his mouth to speak, but we were interrupted suddenly.

"Nobody is getting anything." Peter's voice rang throughout the air as he stepped out from behind a large boulder that sat in the sand.

"Hand me the Vial, M" Peter reached out his hand, palm up, beckoning me to obey and place the precious dust in his possession. My grasp tightened around the bottle. I didn't know who to listen to. My head told me to find the satchels sender and give it to hook, but my heart told me not to betray Peter, whom I had lain with only a few hours previously.

I glanced down at the little vessel which lay in my control. It began to glow from within the bottle. I didn't know how or why, but the brilliant light radiated from the dust and basked all that surrounded it with green light.

This was powerful and I didn't know how to yield it. I had to give it up, and I had to be quick about it. Without dwelling on the subject, I placed into _his _hand


	12. Chapter 12

_This was powerful and I didn't know how to yield it. I had to give it up, and I had to be quick about it. Without dwelling on the subject, I placed into his hand._

The corners of Peter's mouth twisted up into a grin as Hook let out a disappointed sigh. "I'm sorry." I mouthed at him but he was looking away now. I stared at my boots kicking at the sand beneath them.

"You didn't seriously think she would trust _you." _Pan laughed as Hooks fists clenched in rage. "I know who she is" Peter sneered. I raised my gaze to look at him. He had cow caught my attention.

Hook drew his sword and pointed it towards Pan's throat, But Peter remained calm, his hands never straying from his sides. "You better not lay a hand on her or I'll-"

"Too late!" Peter quipped. Hook lunged forwards, but Peter had vanished. He was now standing behind Hook, laughing as each time hook made a stab at Peter, be would simply disappear and the reappear moments late, only a few feet from his previous position.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I shouted. Hook lowered his Sword and Peter reappeared in front of me. He grasped my chin and tilted my face towards him. He leaned in so close; I could feel his breath on my nose. He smiled that boyish smile of his. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he held my stare.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do." He grin, slightly more sinister than before. "Back to camp." He commanded, trekking off into the lush green forest. I began to follow, but stopped to look back at Hook. His eyes were big and full of disappointment. He had put some much trust in me and I had failed him, despite my efforts. It was true what the Lost Boys said, "Pan Never Fails." But neither do I.

Opening up my satchel, I withdrew the flask which I had hidden my own stash of dust. I gripped it tight for a moment before deciding to place it on the sand, leaving it there for Hook.

I didn't know what possessed me to take it in the first place, but I had had a feeling I would need it, and I felt that this was why. I ambled along after Peter, turning back, just to see Hook pick the flask up off the ground and unscrew the cap. He looked down the neck of the bottle before looking back up as me, a proud smile spread across his face.

I smiled back at him before sprinting off into the forest to chase after Peter. I wasn't sure why, but as I ran through the woods, the low lying leaves brushing past my hair, I felt liberated. I warm sense of accomplishment spread all over my body, from the tips of my finger down through my toes.

I couldn't explain it, but I had a connection with Hook, different to that with Peter. When I was around Peter, I felt intrigued but scared. He enthralled me, but at the same time, I couldn't fully trust him, no matter how much I wanted to.

By sacrificing the dust, possibly the one thing I could use for real protection from any and everything on this island, I somehow felt safer, knowing I had sided with both Pirate and Lost Boy. All I had to do now was to get back to the Jolly Roger ship, and Hook could tell me who sent me that letter, but I had a feeling it would be a while before I regained any little bit of trust Peter may be willing to give me.

When I reached the camp, the lost boys where having their usual procession around the fire. I sat down and a few of them stopped and stared at me; some whispered to each other. I could have sworn I heard the words "Traitor" "Pirates" and "Whore" being thrown around. Their eyes burned holes in me as I stared down at the ground. My fists clenched as tears of anger and distress welled up in my eyes. God only knew what rumours were being spread about me. I began to wonder if there even was a god here, because ever since I arrive things hadn't seemed to be going my way.

I could feel my blood boil within me, and I was about to silence those boys for good, when Peter sat down beside me and the whispering ceased and the boys continued the nightly party.

"I want to show you something." He said. His words lacked emotion and feeling, as though he was narrating and not actually feeling anything, but he was simply a voice in the void. He got up without saying anything and walked off into the forestry.

I was hesitant at first, but decided to follow him. He didn't take a path, but made his own as he wove himself in and around the trees. He led the way to a cliff, overlooking a lagoon, where the water sparkled with brilliance in the moonlight.

I noticed that he had been clutching the vial of dust I had retrieved earlier. He was staring it from some time before he decided to speak.

"You're special, M" he finally said. I simply laughed in response but he took no heed. "The dust can be special to, M but you have to believe to make it work. Do you understand?" Honestly, I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, and feared for his sanity, but I nodded along in agreement, just to appease him.

"Good." Was all he said, before gripping the cap with his teeth and pulling it out. "I need you to show me you believe." He poured the contents over me, and I took a deep breath, but nothing happened. I closed my eyes and thought to myself "I believe… I believe… I believe…" I felt a hard impart on my stomach and my eyes jolted open. I looked up to see Peter, standing on the cliff, as I tumbled through the air, all the while edging nearer to the water, My scream bouncing off of the cliff and echoing back to me.

My body crashed against the water as it washed over me like a blanket of ice. The sea was cold and dark, but it was calm and peaceful. I groped around in the darkness to grip hold of something to pull myself a shore, when I felt a strong hand gram my ankle to pull me deeper under the water.

I opened my eyes, the salt water stinging like tiny knives were piercing me. I squinted in the darkness to see some mystical creature as the culprit.

It looked like a woman, but with a fish's tail in place of her legs. Her hair floated around her head in the water, surrounding her as though it were a halo. I kicked at her, trying to free my leg from her grasp, but she was too strong. I reached for my satchel and retrieved a dagger I had made of stone. I stabbed in the darkness till I sliced open a gash in her arm. The creature let out a spine tingling screech as she clutched her arm in pain, the blood like a rich red ink spreading through the water.

I kicked with all my might, till I broke the surface, but looking down, I could see the water wench fast approaching. I shut my eyes tight and thought of the first night I had spent with Peter, when I had fallen asleep beside him, all I could hear was his heart beat.

As the cold night air washed over me, I slowly opened my eyes, shocked to see I was no longer in the lagoon, but floating several feet above the water's surface. Staring down as my drenched clothes I could see hundreds of specs, the dust remnants, glowing an astonishingly bright green-yellow, as though, if by magic, it had lifted me up out of the dangers of the water to safety.

The dust continued to lift me higher, till I once again stood on the cliff with Peter.

"It worked!" I laughed, unable to contain the excitement that pulsed through me.

"I knew you were special" whispered Peter, as he moved close enough to whisper it in my ear. His lips lingered there, his hot breath brushing against my skin. He latched his mouth onto my earlobe as he began to suckle at my flesh.

He grasped my right breast with his right hand as his left hiked up my skirt. He pushed me back and slammed me into a tree. He kissed all down my neck, his lips prolonging over my skin.

When he reached my chest, he unlaced my corset with his teeth, whilst his left hand fondled with my clitoris. I moaned as he I began to feel my vagina become hot and wet and sticky, but I made the mistake of opening my eyes, just long enough to spot Hooks ship, just beyond the lagoon.

I pushed Peter away and he looked taken aback, probably because he always got what he wanted. My chest heaved up and down and I couldn't tell if it was because I was excited or nervous or both. "Not here." I stated, but he still looked confused. I needed a good excuse, when honestly I had none. The probability of Hook even being able to see us was less to none, but I still wasn't comfortable with being here.

"Go back to our cave," I explained, "And then we won't have to worry about anybody else stumbling upon us while you are so… _vulnerable…" _I laced my fingers with his, but he laughed.

Peter knew what he wanted and he always got it, but when he did, he would soon get bored. He liked a challenge to keep things interesting.

"Alright," He supposed "But only if you get there before me." I could see his smirk beginning to grow. "If I catch you first, then we do it wherever we stop" He was challenging me now, making the game a competitive deal. "But because I'm nice, I'll give you a ten second head start."

I laughed. "Seriously?" I felt like I was playing a school yard game.

"9… 8… 7…" I could hear him count backwards, all the way to 1 as I sprinted off into the forest. I didn't dare look behind me, as I was scared I would lose pace. I ran, without stopping, till I reached the ladder in the alcove. I had only placed my foot on the first rung when I felt a strong grip on my shoulder, pull me around and slam my back against the ladder, two lips crashing down onto mine.

I couldn't remember what happened after that, but when I woke up the following morning, I lay beneath the lace trimmed sheets of my bed in the cave, completely alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Dear Readers, Thank you to everyone who has made it this far and stuck with the story for so long now. I write fanfiction for 3 reasons, 1: because I am obsessed with OUAT and need a way to vent my infatuation with these characters that I hold so dear to my heart, 2: because I love literature and writing stories is a hobby of mine, and 3: because there is an audience out there that reads my work. For those of you who don't write, a huge amount of time and effort goes into each post. I would like to start a new story, however, I am conflicted on what to write. I have a few ideas, but without sewing seeds of thought in your heads and leading you a certain way, I would like to know what you would like to read. When/If I receive any requests, I'll write a poll so you can vote for your favorites. It doesn't take a long time to read a story, so please, all I'm asking if for you to take 1 or 2 minutes of your time to tell me what you want. even if you just comment a single characters name, I would really appreciate it!

_***~PanGirl99~***_

* * *

_I couldn't remember what happened after that, but when I woke up the following morning, I lay beneath the lace trimmed sheets of my bed in the cave, completely alone. _

I dressed and readied myself to return to the camp. I tied my cloak around my neck and slung my bow and arrows over my shoulder. It wasn't until then that I realised my satchel was missing.

Frantically, I searched all over the cave, under the bed, in between the sheets, inside the drawers, behind the lace drapes, but the small leather bag which contained the letter for which I had suffered enough for, in trying to find it's sender.

I began to panic now. I feared the worst, for the first time I lost something on the island was what had led to the letter in the first place. Now I had misplaced the letter and I couldn't imagine the consequences that would follow.

Having searched everywhere, I decided I must have left it down somewhere, I thought of the lagoon, and maybe the satchel had come away in the water and sunk to bottom. I decided it would be there that I would have to search. I descended the ladder to embark on the journey, when I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of Peter, sitting alone on a large rock at the foot of the ladder, a piece of parchment in his hands and the satchel said at his feet. His lips were pursed into a hard thin line, trying to supress rage, but his eyes told a different, deeper message. He looked, disappointed.

"What is this?" he waved the letter in the air. I looked away, unable to look him in the eye, but the longer I remained silent, the more frustrated and violet he became. He was on his feet now, looming over me. The letter was only a crumpled sheet of parchment, clenched in Peter's fist. "Look at me." He snarled. Slowly, I lifted my stare to meet his eyes. The moment my gaze locked with his, the impact of his hand smacking against my cheekbone forced my face to turn away. I brought my hand to my cheek, the stinging unbearable. I blinked back the tears, but that became much harder as he began to read excerpts from the letter aloud.

"'I know what you did, and I know what you are capable of.' What is that supposed to mean, M? Who sent this?" His hand struck my face again, this time, with even more force. I struggled farther to choke back the tears, but a few had escaped and now ran down my cheeks.

"I don't know." I muttered, my voice broken in pain. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and knew I would be bruised.

"So you're telling me, someone has be 'watching you your entire life', and you have no idea who that might be?" He slapped me again and followed it with a backhand against the other cheek.

"I don't know!" I sobbed, but that clearly wasn't the answer that he was looking for. He grabbed my wrist with one hand and my cheek with the other, pulling my face to meet his wicked stare.

"Well, I can't have you running around with an insane stalker, now can I?" he barked, dragging me through the forest. I struggled to free myself from his grasp, but it was no use. He was intent on making me suffer for this, without even giving me the chance to speak properly, despite my pleas for mercy, but they were getting me nowhere.

He pulled me through the wood, yanking me past any opportunity I had of freeing myself from the burden of where I came from. He hauled me till we came to two crates, suspended from a tree by a thickly woven crate. It wasn't until Peter commanded that the crate be dropped that I realized we weren't alone. Felix and a few of the older boys lowered one whilst the younger ones pushed me inside by pointing and poking sharp sticks and stones. When I got in, the door was shut and locked. I grasped the bard of the tiny cage and brought my face to the gap, tears streaking down my cheeks, but peter brought his face close enough to mine that our noses brushed against each other. "When you do remember, I'll consider letting you out."

The boys hoisted the cage up and secured it by tying the rope around a tree stump before departing. I sat there sobbing. Once all of the boys had left, there came a noise from the second cage.

"psst." I looked up to see a young girl, only about 13, with honey brown curls surrounding her face. I rubbed away my tears with the back of my hand and apologized for my appearance.

"I'm M" I told her. She smiled, her big brown eyes curving into two moons. I think she was glad of the company. She reached a hand through the bars, and I extended mine. We could barely reach, but we managed just to link fingers.

"I'm Wendy." She told me. She had a London accent also. I thought maybe she might know about who sent me the letter and considered asking her, but decided to refrain, not wanting to jeopardize this new friendship I had so unwillingly but was glad to have entered into.


	14. Chapter 14

Cold winds rattled between the bars and shuck the cages violently. Wendy and I had both been terrified that the two suspended crates would crash together and fall, but thankfully, that hadn't happened yet.

Wendy told me everything about you she had come here, how she had gone home and why she came back to save baelfire. I told her that he must have escaped pan as he was with hook. She was a little surprised by this, said baelfire had been with hook before he had been taken by Peter, but she hoped that maybe this would be how he got home. She was disheartened to find I knew nothing of her brothers. I told her I had only spoken with Peter and Felix.

I thought of Felix then. Perhaps this was why he had warned me. He must have seen Pan Take advantage of a young girl before me but his warnings had gotten him nowhere, because here I was, in the same place as Wendy.

I thought then of why I was here. Pan had wanted me for something, or rather, he wanted what I was capable of, despite the fact I was not able to control it yet, but whatever he wanted me for seemed to be jeopardised by the sender knowing who I was. I wondered what Peter had wanted Wendy for. She didn't seem to look any different from just another person, but then again, until recently, I had believed myself to be just another person.

"Wendy?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "Did Peter ever bring you to the lagoon?" I was curious to know how similar our story's had been. She sighed at the mention of the lagoon.

"Oh yes. He had brought me to see the mermaids." She mused. It had sparked my interests to talk about mermaids.

"Did you really get to see mermaids?" I asked. She scoffed at the word as though it were some foul creature and not the beautiful magical maidens in the story books. Perhaps this was the creature from my foul encounter in the icy water the last night.

"Yes, but they aren't everything they are made out to be." She frowned. "I Peter hadn't been there to save me, I probably would have drowned." It was interesting to see her speak of him with such praise, but it was true. Peter could be cold and loving, but he went about getting what he wants in such a romantic way that one couldn't help fall head over heels in love with him.

"He must have relay needed you to want to save you like that." I sighed. I thought of how Peter had pushed me into the lagoon and hearing how he had saved Wendy, however much I hated to admit it, hurt me and made me, jealous almost, but Wendy soon brushed aside the theory of Peter needing her.

"He didn't want me at all", she choked. "He wanted a boy. He took baelfire. That's why my brothers and I came here to save him, but that was how I ended up here." I couldn't see her face clearly through the bars, but I could have sworn Wendy had begun to cry to herself. We didn't speak much after that, but just fell asleep, silently.

In the early hours of the morning, I could hear rustling in the foliage below me. "Peter?" I whispered onto the night, but I got no response. "Wendy?" I looked over towards her, she moved in her sleep, but didn't wake.

The movement continued for a few more moments, before I began to feel my cage shake and sway, as it lurched towards the ground, with each violent heave. It landed on the ground with a thud, and a mysterious hooded figure approached me.

They struggled with the lock for a while, before resulting to other means. Plucking a large rock from the ground, the bashed it against the fixture. The blunt tool repeatedly hit the lock and after several large blows, the lock gave way.

Up above, I could see Wendy's cage sway as she moved about, getting closer and closer to awakening. "Wendy," I called after again, but the hooded figure had opened the cage and grabbed me by the wrist. The pulled me out of the cage and up on to my feet.

I tried calling Wendy again, but the mysterious figure was dragging me away from the site and through the forest. They pulled me all the way west of the island, to a large tree, from which, a rope ladder was suspended. We climbed the ladder to a small treehouse.

The room was essentially bare. It looked rather dull compared to the warm, lace embellished room I had been used to, but it served as shelter for this person. They pottered around the room for a moment, gathering things and organizing themselves.

"Who are you?" I tried my best to stand tall and seem more powerful, trying to hide my fear of leaving the cage had gotten me out of the frying pan and into the fire. They stopped now and stood still for a moment before lowering their hood and turning around slowly to reveal a small woman, dressed in green to highlight her emerald eyes, with her curly blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun, placed elegantly on the top of her head.

She smiled at me. "I'm Tinkerbelle" she explained, "And you don't have to worry about me, M. I'm here to help you." I raised an eyebrow at her. Could I really trust this woman? I had only just met her, but she already knew who I was, but how?

"How do you know who I am?" I asked her. It only seemed fitting I would have questions for my captor, considering how many times I had been in this position since I had arrived here, in Neverland.

She laughed at my question in dismissal. "I know more about you than you probably know about yourself, dear." She joked. "Who else did you think sent you that letter?"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Can I just say...

** ~*~THANK YOU SO MUCH~*~ **

I have been overwhelmed the last couple of days with the number of views and reviews! I was actually crying when reading some just because it warms my heart to know that there are people out there who appreciate my writing, so thank you for that! Unfortunately, my stupid computer isn't letting me respond to them, so I cant personally thank you. I have, however read every one of them and your suggestions are amazing! There seems to be a massive demand for a marvel cinematic release fic, and I have been toying around with an idea for one for the last year, but just never picked up the pen, so I am going to work on that. I also have another Pan fic in the making, but I need a name for my OC, so a little bit about her, is that she is strong and independent already, unlike how M had to learn to stand up for herself, but with that said, she is also very feminine and flirty! I'm looking for a full name with only 1 syllable, as she isn't the pet name kind of girl. Something along the lines of Jane, Robyn, etc..

I also want tell you that I write my chapters long in advanced to posting them, so I was thrilled to see so many requests for Tiger Lilly, as she will be making a small appearance later on, but you'll just need to keep reading to see her ;) Don't forget to review, as they do mean the world to me! xxx

**_\- PanGirl99_**

* * *

I wasn't quite sure how to respond. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to lunge myself at the and attack. It was her fault that I had spent my entire time on the island looking over my shoulder. It was her fault I had agreed to help hook and betray Peter, and it was her fault I had ended up in that cage! Peter could hardly look at me because of her! I wanted to expressallf of this together, but the stringing together of words was beyond me at this stage. All I could manage was "why?" But even that was too much for me, I soon found out from tears pooling in my eyes.

I couldn't understand why someone would send me that letter, or how she knew me, or where she got her information from. But that didn't matter. This woman knew too much, and it was time to settle things between us. Tinkerbelle elegantly placed a hand on my shoulder and told me to sit "This will take some time to explain."

She made us tea and told me that she had been watching over me since I was a baby. "I was a fairy, and it's a fairy's job to look after those who need help most." She spoke about using magic for the greater good. "I would have kept watching over you, except, I lost my wings" When she said this, the room seemed to grow colder, as misery set in.

There was silence for a few moments, Tinkerbelle, too sad to speak, and I not wanting to be inconsiderate. Tinkerbelle finally broke the silence, turning the conversation in a different direction. "Having not been able to look after you in so long, I only wanted to get in touch with you when you came to the island. I didn't mean for it to be so… Sinister..." we both laughed at this. Looking at Tinkerbelle now, only proved that this message was anything but sinister.

After our giggles died down, I had to ask the burning question, "Why me?" Tinkerbelle looked a little taken aback by the question. "Why were you looking after me?" I knew that there were people in the world who needed to be taken care of, more than I did, so why was Tinkerbell looking after me?

An awkward silence washed over us, as we sat there, staring into space, saying nothing, for what seemed like eternity. "That part is not so easily explained." She finally whispered, as though she couldn't even speak those words.

"I knew you couldn't tell her." We both turned in tandem, to see we were no longer having a private conversation. Hook had entered the tree house, unbeknownst us, but Tinkerbelle had already drawn a dagger and had it aimed towards him.

"This is not your place, hook." Tinkerbelle was nearly shaking with fear, and Hook could clearly see through her, as he wasn't prepared to back down, in fact, he was so comfortable in the situation that he had found a seat for himself to relax in and take a sup of rum from his hip flask.

"You don't need to worry about me, love," he smirked. "Don't you think if I wanted to tell her, I would have done it already?" he assured her, but Tinkerbelle was not convinced. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I felt as though I deserved answers.

"What are you talking about?" The both looked at me, as though they had forgotten I had even been in the room. Tinkerbelle sighed. She knew she would have to confess something, but I already guessed I wouldn't be getting the whole truth.

"M," she forced a small smile. "I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am." Hook scoffed at this. There were tears beginning to fill up in her eyes. I could see this was hard for her, but I needed to know who she was. What did she know? Why couldn't she tell me?

Hook looked amused by the tense scene. He had known what he would be driving Tinkerbelle to, and I sympathised for her, but no amount of compassion could drag me away from the answers I had searched high and low on this Island for.

"I'm so sorry, M" she sobbed, and fled down the ladder. I called after her, but she wouldn't stop for me. I turned sharply to stare Hook in the face.

""Don't you see what you've done?" I yelled at him, but he looked as though he couldn't care less. He wiped the rum ruminants from the corners of his mouth with the back of his mouth before he spoke to me.

"We share the same secret, love. I'm just clearly better at handling the situation." How could they share the same secret? Nothing made sense to my anymore.

"If it's your secret too, then you can tell me." He laughed at the suggestion. It was a bit of a wild shot, but it was worth the try. If Tinkerbelle wouldn't tell me, what was stopping hook from giving me what I needed to know.

"And why would I tell you, after seeing the way it upset Tink like that?" he teased, knowing that my desperation could get him the things he wanted from Pan if he withheld the information long enough, but I had had enough of people taking advantage of me since I came to this island, and I wasn't going to let it happen again. Snatching the hip flask from his hand, I smashed it against the nearby bed frame, rum flying everywhere, and held the jagged end towards Hook.

"You'll tell me right now, because I so generously gave you!"

"You gave what?" I whipped around to find that Peter had found his way into the tree house. I was shaking now, terrified of the consequences.

"How did you find me?" I said, making a failed attempt at changing the subject.

"I knew _she _would come looking for you if I left you alone long enough. It seems I just missed her, however." He grasped my wrist and dragged me down the ladder. "I just can't leave you alone, can I?" he said to himself.

I tried everything to try and wriggle my way free of him, but it looked impossible. "Please!" I begged, "I need to know!" but I was dragged back to the camp and placed under constant supervision, still with my questions unanswered.


	16. Chapter 16

It was so hard to just sit still, knowing that there were two people behind the restraints of the camp, who held a secret which affected me. I was sitting on a log now, my head held in my hands. I couldn't even cross my legs or scratch my head without a lost boy jumping up and rushing over to me. Sitting here, was worse than the cage, because here, freedom was just a breath away, but completely unattainable.

Thinking of the cage, reminded me of Wendy. I wished Tinkerbelle had taken her with us, but at that time, I didn't even know who was freeing me. Wendy could have been safer inside the cages walls, but now I was back at the camp whilst she was till caged, and I never even got to say good-bye to her.

I got up from my seat, only to have a half dozen lost boys, rush up to me, telling me to sit down, and that Pan said I couldn't leave, but I ignored them and crossed the camp to sit beside Felix. He sniggered at some of the boys expressions, when he told them, as long as I stay within the camp, I'm fine. They looked at Felix as if he had just committed a treasonous crime, punishable by death, but they returned to their posts and remained quiet after that.

I wasn't quite sure how to say it to Felix, without one of Peter's minions running of to tell him, so I tried my best to be inconspicuous, But this isn't so easily achieved when you have eyes on you all the time, so I just came out and said "Why did you warn me?"

Felix shifted his weight a little, as he was getting uncomfortable in the situation. "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, not wanting to make a big deal of anything, but I was persistent on the topic.

"You didn't want what happened to Wendy to happen to me. Why?" Felix shook his head in despair.

"I don't want to talk about it" He said, barely looking up from under his hood, just enough to make eye contact. He reached with his hand to touch the gruesome scar that ran across his face.

"You tried to save her." I whispered. "That's how you got that scar." Suddenly things began to piece themselves together in my mind, as everything became clearer. Felix was looking away, embarrassed of his secret. I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It's okay to love her," He looked up at me. The boy who and always been so hard, now looked broken.

"You can't tell Pan." He pleaded, "If he found out, he'd kill her." I thought of Wendy, back in the cage. She had never even spoken of Felix. I wondered whether Felix's feelings were returned or not.

"I won't say it to anyone" I promised, "But you'll have to help me get out of here." Felix looked at me as though I had just grown a second head. I knew it was asking for the impossible, but I had to find Hook or Tinkerbelle and get some answers.

"M," he sighed, "I wish I could, but I can't make that happen," I was incredibly disheartened, but Felix still had some advice for me. "Just lay low. Get on Pans good side, and he might give you just enough space so you can get some answers" he smiled.

"Thanks Felix" I smiled back, and got up, only to be chastised by the lost boys again, until I sat back down on my log, as the other side of the camp. It was beginning to get dark and Peter had not returned to camp yet.

The boys had already lit a fire, and a few returned with a kill for dinner. The nightly celebrations were in full swing, beneath the stars, and I was beginning to doze off, before Peter finally returned.

He had snuck into the camp, without drawing much attention to himself, something I didn't know he was capable of doing, as he always seemed to make an entrance. He approached me and barked "Get your things."

I stared at him for a moment, a little dumbfounded. I wasn't quite sure how to respond, but to grab my bow and arrow and to follow him, not that I had much choice, as his solid grip on my wrist pulled me along behind him.

Through the trees, he brought me, in a south-westerly direction. "Where are you taking me?" I questioned him, but he didn't respond. He was focused on the journey a foot, and didn't seem to have the time to stop and explain, so I tried to resist his consistent tugging, to the point where I kicked him in the stomach, so he lay on the ground, drawing my arrow and aiming it at his forehead. "Tell me where we are going, now."

He laughed and as I blinked, he disappeared, only to apparate behind me, where he wrapped his resilient arms around me, pinning my arms to my sides and rendering my weaponry useless. "I have a job for you" He whispered into my ear, "And it requires your special skill."

"That doesn't tell me where you're taking me, now does it?" I retorted.

"You're bright, aren't you?" He laughed, "If you must know, I'm taking you to the Indian camp. I have some unfinished business there."

I thought about what Felix had said, about getting on Peters good side, and figured that doing this for him, could be my ticket to finding the answers I need, but I had to be certain. "And why should I help you?" I teased. Peter grabbed my thigh, hiking up my skirt.

"There are other ways to lady's heart," I pushed his hands back down, and turned, taking a few steps back from him, trying to lead him on, get him to want more.

"But you aren't a lady," He said huskily, "You're only a girl." He provoked. "A lost girl" Peter began to edge closed, but before he could get too close, I placed a hand on his chest.

"I believe I've been found." He leaned in, his lips barely brushing against mine.

"I'll be the judge of that." He whispered against my mouth. Grabbing my hand, he continued to lead me towards the Indian camp.


End file.
